


You've Got Me Falling

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, Welcome to the Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Otabek finds Welcome to the Madness just as hot as everybody else, but unlike everybody else he can actually do something about it.





	

“Come back here and fuck me again,” Yuri demanded. 

Otabek paused with his shirt in his hand. “I should-” he began, but Yuri leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs in invitation. Eyes darkening with lust, Otabek dropped his shirt on the floor and was back on the bed in a flash, hovering over Yuri. Yuri reached up and dragged Otabek down into a kiss, arching up to feel Otabek’s body against his. The kiss ended much sooner than Yuri would have liked, but he was too busy moaning to complain because Otabek was kissing and nibbling a trail over his jaw and down his throat, probably leaving red marks in his wake, not that Yuri gave half a fuck for what anyone else would think about this. Even horny as hell Otabek was a fast learner, because his lips caressed each and every one of the sensitive spots he’d discovered earlier. 

Moving down, Otabek licked at Yuri’s left nipple and Yuri’s cheeks turned pink at how loud the resulting moan was. Who could have guessed that his nipples would be this sensitive? Cheeks bright pink, he covered his mouth with his palm to muffle his noises at least a little. He didn’t however do anything to discourage Otabek, who kept caressing, licking and pinching his nipples until Yuri was nearly going out of his mind with lust. “Beka,” he whined, “just…” Yuri pushed Otabek’s head down towards his dick, better able to show what he wanted with actions than with words. 

Otabek went down willingly, licking at Yuri’s dick while his fingers trailed over Yuri’s inner thighs. Impatient, Yuri pointedly spread his legs wider - he was still slick and stretched from the last two times Otabek had fucked him, so it didn’t even matter that he had no idea where the tube of lube had ended up. Otabek took the hint. He squeezed Yuri’s ass with both hands, then spread Yuri’s cheeks apart. Moaning in anticipation, Yuri dug his fingers into the sheets, holding on. Blowjobs were nice and all, but nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to having something inside him. Just two of Otabek’s fingers already felt amazing, sliding in and out of him slowly, caressing his inner walls with every movement. Yuri moaned loudly, too turned on to be embarrassed now. He raised his hips a bit more, trying to get Otabek to touch that place that always made him see stars, but Otabek was a tease and avoided Yuri’s prostate, caressing all around it, until Yuri lost his patience. 

He wrapped his fingers around Otabek’s wrist and yanked Otabek’s fingers out of him, then pulled Otabek up to kiss him again, biting down on Otabek’s bottom lip in punishment, not that Otabek seemed to mind that if his groan was anything to go by. If Otabek was determined to be a slow tease, Yuri would just have to take matters into his own hands and ride his dick. He rolled them over, planning to climb on top, but he’d misjudged the size of the hotel bed. As they were falling, Otabek’s arms wrapped around Yuri, holding him close. Otabek crashed into the floor with a grunt, but Yuri landed on top of him, cushioned from the fall. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Yuri apologized, touching his palm to Otabek’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Otabek shrugged. “I’ve had worse falls during training.” 

“My hero.” Yuri grinned. He brushed his lips over Otabek’s. “Want me to ride you on the floor?”

“Actually I’d like to-” Otabek started but seemed to reconsider mid-sentence. “Never mind, that sounds nice.”

“Nice?” Yuri asked, eyebrows rising. “I want to ride your dick and all you can think of is nice?” Leaning in for a closer look, Yuri asked, “Beka, are you blushing?” There was a tiny strip of pink across Otabek’s nose, which Yuri found surprisingly adorable. 

“It’s nothing freaky, okay,” Otabek replied, not answering either question. “I’ve just been fantasizing about doing you up against the wall, is all.”

A rush of heat went through Yuri at the words. “Fuck, yes,” he agreed. Sitting up, he grinned down at Otabek. “But I’m totally gonna ride you later. Got it?”

Otabek grinned up at him. “Do you really think I’d say no to that?”

Laughing, Yuri got to his feet and offered Otabek a hand up. Otabek gracefully accepted and as soon as he was on his feet, he backed Yuri up against the wall. The wall was cool against Yuri’s back but Otabek’s body was warm and Otabek’s touch sent heat racing through his veins, especially when Otabek shifted his feet so his dick pressed hot and hard against Yuri’s hip. Yuri moaned against Otabek’s lips, ready to lose himself in the kiss, perfectly happy to go along with anything Otabek wanted right now. 

“Hold on,” Otabek suggested, taking a hold of Yuri’s thighs. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, holding on as Otabek took a deep breath and lifted him straight up. He wrapped his legs around Otabek’s hips, eager and ready. It took a moment for Otabek to get things right, but then Otabek’s dick slid into him and Yuri cursed at how incredible it felt. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” Yuri cursed, almost overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it. 

Otabek stood frozen, not moving an inch, until Yuri yanked his hair and demanded that Otabek fuck him now, right now. Snapping out of it, Otabek obeyed, hips drawing back and slamming back in with more force than he’d probably intended, but Yuri didn’t care one bit about careful or slow. Hard was how he wanted it, and hard was what he got. Since Otabek’s face was pressed against the side of his neck, Yuri could feel each and every one of Otabek’s moans against his skin. He wasn’t sure why Otabek was muffling his noises, it wasn’t like anyone else could hear them, so he vowed to make Otabek really loud if he could. 

The next thrust drove all thoughts from his mind. Clinging tight to Otabek’s shoulders, all Yuri could do was moan and gasp as Otabek fucked him with short, quick thrusts, Otabek’s dick rubbing right across his prostate on every single thrust. He couldn’t even curse anymore, couldn’t do anything but hold on tight, toes curling from the sheer intensity of it all. Otabek wasn’t in much better shape, fingers digging deep into Yuri’s thighs as he thrust and groaned against Yuri’s neck. 

Even though he’d already come twice this evening, Yuri felt his orgasm approach with unrelenting quickness. It was a struggle to get his limbs to work, but he finally got his arm to move. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and stroked quickly, without rhyme or reason - Otabek wasn’t sticking to any particular rhythm anymore either, just thrusting randomly, desperately trying to last long enough to get Yuri off. 

It was only a couple more, rough thrusts before Yuri came, gasping out Otabek’s name as his come splashed over his hand. Otabek followed right after, thrusting in deep. Shivering, Otabek could barely stay on his feet, leaning heavily against Yuri and the wall to keep his balance. Yuri clung tight, too shaky himself to try and get back on his feet just yet. He petted Otabek’s hair vaguely, waiting for Otabek to recover.

It was a few minutes before Otabek seemed confident that he could move without dumping Yuri on his ass. He slowly set Yuri down, but didn’t let go. This kiss was slower than any of their previous ones, almost sweet instead of the desperate frenzy of their previous make-out sessions. When the kiss finally broke, the strip of pink was back high on Otabek’s cheeks and across his nose. Yuri grinned at the sight - this tiny blush was so freaking adorable. 

Otabek moved around the room, picking up bits of clothes they’d scattered across the floor in their urgency to get naked already. Yuri stretched, wincing a little at the ache in his ass and the twinge in his thigh muscles. “Ugh, I need a shower,” he grumbled. In his experience, a hot shower could cure most aches. Halfway through the bathroom door, he stopped. “Do you need an invitation?” he asked pointedly.

Otabek dropped his shirt again with a chuckle. “I guess I don’t,” he agreed, following Yuri into the bathroom. The shower was spacious, more than big enough for both of them, but that didn’t stop Yuri from pressing up against Otabek unashamedly. Before he could ask Otabek to wash his back, Otabek had already pulled him into his arms. Humming happily, Yuri rose on his tiptoes to kiss Otabek, not at all worried about slipping on the wet shower floor - skating and ballet had given him balance more than good enough to deal with some soapy floor. 

Yuri let his hands wander while they kissed, exploring Otabek’s muscular shoulders. Otabek’s hands weren’t idle either, running up and down his back. Humming happily, Yuri relaxed, letting the hot water and Otabek’s caresses drive away the aches of a long competition weekend and wild sex. “Hey,” he murmured against Otabek’s lips. 

“Hey,” Otabek replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuri’s mouth. “Let me wash your back.”

“Sure.” Yuri turned around, relaxing into the soap-slick touch. As expected, getting his back washed was almost like getting a massage, gentle hands caressing his skin. The sudden touch of Otabek’s teeth on his shoulder wasn’t exactly unexpected either and Yuri hummed his approval. Slowly, Otabek kissed his way down Yuri’s spine, lips brushing across the bumps of his spine in a steady trail. Once Otabek was on his knees, Yuri turned around. The sight of Otabek on his knees made his breath catch in his throat. “Fuck, Beka,” Yuri cursed, reaching for Otabek’s face with suddenly shaky fingers. Otabek tilted his head into the touch, cheek rubbing against Yuri’s palm. 

The sight of Otabek on his knees caused a sudden rush of arousal in Yuri, which Otabek was in the perfect position to notice. The corners of Otabek’s mouth turned up at the sight of Yuri’s dick rising to attention right before his eyes. Yuri blushed, but Otabek didn’t leave him any time to be embarrassed. Otabek wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s dick and stroked him, looking up at Yuri to make sure he had all of his attention before he licked a stripe up the underside of Yuri’s erection. 

Otabek proceeded to drive Yuri slowly crazy with his teasing by trailing his tongue around the head of Yuri’s dick in circles, dipping into the slit every once in a while. No amount of tugging on Otabek’s hair could make him go faster, and Yuri wasn’t quite desperate enough to beg just yet, even when Otabek stepped up his game and sucked on Yuri’s balls. “Beka, you tease,” he finally grumbled.

Otabek grinned. “All you had to do was ask.” Otabek took the head of Yuri’s dick in his mouth, then more and more, not stopping until his nose brushed against Yuri’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Yuri cursed, “fuck, fuck fucking FUCK!” 

Apparently amused at Yuri’s not exactly creative cursing, Otabek bobbed his head, moving back until only about half of Yuri’s dick remained in his mouth, then took it all in again. Yuri was glad for the support of the wall against his back, his legs suddenly shaky. Colour rose to his cheeks because Otabek kept looking up at him, watching the whole time. 

Otabek dropped a hand between his legs and stroked himself while he blew Yuri, at the same pace even, and something about how much Otabek was into it just completely undid Yuri. He tried to distract himself, focusing on the spray of the shower, the cold tiles against his back, but nothing he did could hold his orgasm at bay even a minute longer. “Gonna,” he warned.

Drawing back, Otabek let Yuri’s dick slip out of his mouth with a plop. Instead he wrapped his free hand around Yuri’s dick and stroked, jerking both of them off at the same time. Yuri came with a gasp, his come splashing right on Otabek’s upturned face, covering his lips and cheeks, and Otabek followed right after, as if that was exactly what he’d been waiting for. Yuri stared, suddenly sure he’d be jerking off to this image for years after - Otabek on his knees, covered in Yuri’s semen, a blissful expression on his face as he came and came.

Yuri’s shaking legs gave out under him and he dropped to his knees. With shaking hands, he reached for Otabek and pulled him into a kiss, breathless and messy. He didn’t at all care that some of his own come got smeared on his face in the process. Otabek was just as shaky, clutching at Yuri like a lifeline. 

“Nothing freaky, huh?” Yuri teased when he finally regained control over himself. 

That adorable tiny blush reappeared across Otabek’s nose. “Maybe I have one or two freaky ideas,” Otabek admitted, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Good.” Yuri kissed him again soundly. “I want to try every single one of your secret fantasies.”


End file.
